Gas turbine engines with multiple turbine stages include interstage seal arrangements between adjacent stages for improved operating efficiency. The interstage seal arrangements confine the flow of hot combustion core gases within an annular path around and between stationary turbine stator blades, nozzles and also around and between adjacent rotor blades.
The interstage seal arrangements may also serve to confine and direct cooling air to cool the turbine disks, the turbine blade roots, and also the interior of the rotor blades themselves as rotor blade cooling facilities higher turbine inlet temperatures, which results in higher thermal efficiency of the engine and higher thrust output. Multiple sources of cooling air may be directed to different portions of the turbine. The multiple sources may result in thermal gradients on the turbine disks and other turbine components.